7-11
by neropanchi
Summary: Ummm...The gang have an adventure!


Title: 7/11

Description: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy and Blaise have all been portkeyed in rooms.

Author's Note: Whoop, whoop~! Another story for the QLFC. Round 6 already? ZOMG. Now, for the prompts~! I chose Adventure! (Dialogue) "So… what exactly is that?" (Spell) Reducio, (Picture) I don't have the link to the picture…But yeah. That picture. With the snow and the bench. On wards!

There was a point in time that Harry Potter would rush to be the one to save the day. He did have a hero-complex, after all. It's not because he wanted to be the gleaming hero crowded with fans, money, and worship; it was actually quite the opposite. Harry Potter just wanted to save people. He wanted to be able to do what no one has done for him.

However, this time, that wasn't the case and as Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Conquered, opened his eyes and found himself greeted with darkness, he knew that to be true. He sat up and tried to let eyes get used to the lack of light but it just wouldn't happen. He felt what seemed to be a wood floor underneath his hands. Merlin, his head hurt.

Harry heard a sharp intake of breath to his right causing him to jerk to his left and topple over a lumpy shape.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped back.

"Harry? Is that you?" A voice whispered.

The voice of his best friend always had a calming effect on him. Even if it was breaking slightly with fear. He reached towards where he heard her voice coming from. He felt her bushy hair and let out a sigh of relief.

"'Mione," He breathed out as his hand made its way to the small, delicate ones that belonged to his best friend. If he strained his eyes, he could just make out Hermione's face.

"Harry, where are we?" Her eyes were wide. She grimaced and brought a hand to her head.

Harry shook his head. "I have no clue."

The two Gryffindors fell into silence. Then, Harry remembered the lumpy figure he fell on.

"There's someone else here."

"Where?"

"To my left," He answered her just as quietly as she asked. "We should see who it is."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Harry? What if it's the person that brought us here? Wherever here is."

Harry shook his head again. "No. I'm pretty sure they're out cold, just like we were. What if it's Ron?"

He could tell that that got to her because she gave him a slight nod. Harry led her to where he fell.

"It's somewhere over here. Damn, I wish we could see."

"Look closer." She hissed at him.

Harry took a deep breath and reached out the hand that wasn't firmly grasping Hermione's. It came into contact with something that felt soft. Hair?

"It's not Ron." He said. "I'm going to lean closer to see if I can make out any features.

"Ok." Hermione said, softly.

Harry leaned forward. Well, it definitely was hair. His free hand cupped the unknown person's face. He could make out a pale face that featured a sharp nose, thin lips, and an even sharper chin. He gasped.

"Malfoy?"

Malfoy gasped loudly at his name being called and shot forward, narrowly missing colliding with the face of Harry. He looked around disoriented but his movements were frantic.

"Where am I? What did you do? What do you want?" The Slytherin's words were rushed and panicked.

Harry grasped Malfoy by his shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Malfoy! I didn't do this to you. I woke up here just like you. Hermione's here, too."

Malfoy seemed to absorb the information Harry told him.

"Accio my wand!" Malfoy cried out and his hand was immediately filled.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Why didn't he think of that? He could tell Hermione was thinking the same that he was by the way her hand heated up in his. Harry immediately summoned his wand and Hermione followed behind him.

"Lumos." Harry said into the dark.

The room was immediately illuminated by the glow from his wand. The floors were dusty and looked as if they needed to be replaced. The paint on the walls were peeled badly and the room just reeked of mold.

"Where the hell are we?" Malfoy asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Let's just try to find a door. We need to find Ron." Hermione said as she cast her own 'Lumos' and began walking forward. Harry decided now was the time to let go of his friend's hand. For some reason, he didn't want Malfoy to get the wrong impression.

Hermione was able to make out a wooden door. "Harry, I found the door."

"Hurry and open it, Granger!" Malfoy snipped at the Gryffindor. Hermione found herself rolling her eyes despite the chilling situation.

"I was just getting to that, thank you, Malfoy." She said spitefully. She grasped the door knob and turned it. She gasped slightly when the knob didn't budge.

"It's locked."

"What do you mean locked? You can't be serious. Move out of the way, Granger. Let me see." Malfoy said as he pushed in front of Harry, who protested slightly, to get to the door.

"I'm pretty sure I can tell when a door is locked, Mal- Hey!" Hermione huffed hotly as she was shoved out of the way by the Syltherin arsehole.

Just when Malfoy was about to touch the knob, the three Hogwarts students were thrown back by a tremendous force accompanied by a loud bang.

Harry gasped when his back hit the floor. What the hell just happened? He barely had time to recover before Malfoy came crashing into him knocking the air out of his lungs. Harry let out a painful breath.

"Um…," A voice said with a nervous chuckle. "Oops."

"I told you that you used the wrong spell, Ginerva!"

"Oh shut up, Zabini!" Ginny stuffed her wand in her back pocket and rushed to the victims of the blast.

"Oh thank God. It's the rest of them!"

Malfoy quickly rolled off of Harry's stomach. "What are you doing here, Blaise?" His eyes scanned over Ginny. "Weaselette."

"Nice to see you to, Ferret. We woke up here. The others, Ron, Pansy, Neville, and Luna are in the neighboring room."

Hermione coughed and stood up as she brushed off her clothes. She was able to see her surroundings with the light that beamed though the huge hole that once held the door. "Wait. Everyone's here?"

"Hermione!" Ginny embraced the older Gryffindor. "And yes. We've been put here as a test." Ginny let go of Hermione to pull up Harry who had just now gotten his breath back.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. For someone so thin you sure weigh a lot!"

"Sod off, Potter." Malfoy said before turning to Blaise. "Pans is here?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, Snape wanted to have a little fun with us. We're trapped here unless we work together to escape."

Harry groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Let's go next door. I think Parkinson can explain all of this."

"It's my fault," The black haired Slytherin started. Her eyes evaluated the scene before her. Granger was currently in the arms of the Weasel. Potter paused mid argument with Draco and Blaise and the Weaselette were in the corner having a conversation with Loony and the Plant Lover. "I challenged Snape earlier this month. Saying that we were well equipped wizards. We are graduating, after all. He didn't think so. He said he had a challenge. I said to bring it on."

Draco let out a frustrated groan. "Why would you do that?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dray. You know how Snape works me up. But I know how we can get out of here. I was the first to wake up, so I decided to find a way to leave," Pansy decided to ignore the look of hurt that shown on Blaise's face. "Up ahead the hall, there this…I don't know…a boulder I presume…I'm pretty sure beyond there we're free."

"That's it? A boulder? Why didn't you just blast it out of the way?" Ron questioned.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "If it were really that easy, Weasley, don't you think I would have done that? It's too much for just one person."

Harry walked forward and put folded his arms. His face screamed determination. "Ok, then, let's all work together, get rid of that boulder and then we're home free."

Pansy watched as everyone in the room nodded once in agreement.

The gang walked into the hallway. Harry, for some reason, ended up in the front. When Luna, the last person, filed out of the room, the door slammed shut. Ron let out a loud shriek causing the others to jump.

"I don't like this." Ron squeaked out.

"Oh, grow some balls, Ronald." Hermione said sternly, which caused the Slytherin Silver Trio to snicker approvingly.

"Can we not do this, now?" Harry snapped behind him. He slowly started walking down the hallway, the group followed closely behind him.

"I swear on Merlin's grave I'm going to kill Severus when we get back." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"That's if we do actually get back." Pansy sighed. She missed the way that Malfoy slightly tensed by her chilling words.

Suddenly there was a faint 'whoosh' behind them. Hermione turned around quickly, her wand pointed forward. "What was that?"

"I didn't hear anythin', 'Mione. Can we keep walking?"

The sound happened again. This time Neville turned around. "No. I heard it that time."

They stopped dead in their tracks to wait for it to sound again. The ground started to shake slightly.

Malfoy peered down the hall behind them into the darkness. The only thing audible being the gradual increase of rumbling. "Bloody hell. Run!" Malfoy jetted forward. The others only following suit when they saw exactly what was causing the vibrations.

"So…what exactly is that?!" Ron screamed as the wizards ran down the hallway.

"BOULDER!"

"Why the hell is there a boulder in a hallway?" Ginny exclaimed while every few seconds checking behind her to get a glimpse at the humongous boulder coming straight towards them.

"Let's…ask questions later!" Harry said as his feet pounded the wooden floor beneath him. A sharp intake from Luna caused the others to pay more attention in front of them. Right in the way was another rock. Blocking the path.

"You've got to be kidding!" Blaise shouted as they ran into the dead end. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We'll be crushed any second!" Pansy said. The boulder was now merely 10 feet away from them. What could they do?

"REDUCIO!" Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed his wand towards the rock in front of them. The rock immediately turned into the size of a pebble. "Now, let's go!" He grabbed the person closest to him by their hand and dashed forward. Praying that they were going to make it.

"I see a light!" Someone shouted. And they were right. There was a huge opening at the end of the hallway.

The group ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The light greeted Malfoy as he reached the end of the hall. He let his eyes close as he leapt into the light.

Harry was awoken by coldness on his nose. His eyes fluttered open. The sky. The cloudless, gray sky. He let out a breath of disbelief and watch as it met the cold air and formed into fog. It was snowing. Harry sat up and tried to observe his surroundings. He seemed to be outside a huge house. He looked up and saw that a window on the top floor was broken. He looked at the ground and saw…well…everyone. Still unconscious on the snowy ground. But while his body seemed to be cold there was one part of him that wasn't. He looked at his hand to see that in was still in Malfoy's. He thought about pulling away but decided against it.

He saw a bench covered in the fluffy coldness to his right. It looked unsat in, but he couldn't really tell from where he was. His back hurt like hell and his head was throbbing. 'Don't tell me we jumped from the window.' Harry thought to himself. He groaned and landed in the snow with a thud thinking about how he was going to get Snape back.


End file.
